Coast Valley High
by IceAge Mutant
Summary: AU as humans. Diego is starting his last year of high school, and that's great! Except for that fact that his two groups of friends hate each other. Shira is a problem child involved with gangs, who has to start at a new school for her senior year. Sorry for the terrible summery, this is my first story. DIEGOXSHIRA. rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE IDEA AND OC'S, ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO BLUESKY STUDIOS. ALSO IF ANYTHING IS WRItten with these guys ' is a text message. also this is my first story so give me some tips so that i can impove. THANKS!

'BEEP BEEP BEEP'  
>Diego opened his eyes and looked at the alarm clock. It read 6:30 am. 'Great' diego thought 'first day of school. At least it's my last year'.<br>Diego was a 18 year old boy and was starting his senior year today. He was average height with a lean body, his hair was handsome gold color that matched his green hazel eyes perfectly.  
>He swang himself out of his bed and walked to his dresser yawning. He opened the drawers and put on a olive green T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, and grabbed his favorite brown leather jacket that was slung over his desk chair. He then picked up his phone to check if he had gotten any text messages. And sure enough oh he had. He unlocked his phone and looked at the first message he had gotten, which was from his cousin Soto.<br>'Hey dude can't pick u up, dads making me do extra practice"'it read. Diego texted back: 'no problem bro I'll try to get a ride with the geek herd' before he sent it Diego paused to think. The "Geek Herd" was Diego's second group of friends, and by second group meant he was only able to hang out with them half the time. You see diego was part of the high school football team along with his friends Zeke, Lenny, Oscar, his cousin Soto and a couple of other guys, but the first four were extremely close friends to Diego. Most likely because they had all been in a gang at one point. The heard was a group that diego had become part of thanks to an incident involving the gang stealing the child of a rival gang that, long story short lead to diego, a kid named Manny, and another kid named Sid, trying to return the child to his father. Luckily the gang kicked Diego and his friends out, which lead them to joining the football team and getting back on the right track. That was in their freshmen year 4 years ago. Over that period of time Diego had gotten very close to Manny and Sid and their group which consisted of Manny's girl friend Ellie, her adoptive twin brothers Crash and Eddie, and their friend Buck who had moved into their town last year. The only problem was that the football team didn't like Diego hanging around with them, so diego had come up with the lie that he only hung out with them so that they would do his homework for him. Lucky for him it worked out,even if the herd didn't like his lie, at least the team believed him.  
>Diego sent the text and started texting Manny.<br>" hey can I catch a ride with u to school?"  
>As diego waited for Manny to respond he went down stairs to get breakfast. When he got down to the kitchen he saw that his little sister was already eating and his mom was piling a plate of bacon and eggs onto a plate for him.<br>" Morning sweety" his mother Paula said to him handing him his breakfast.  
>" Morning" Diego replied as he got his food and sat down at the kitchen islandbar. He looked over at his sister who had barely touched her food  
>"What's with up you Carla" he asked his sister.<br>"Just nervous" she replied, as she pushed her eggs around her plate."Of course you are" Diego said to her as he shoveled bacon into his mouth " it's ok though, first day of high school is always the worst, it gets better though" he said.  
>" And you are going to be there to make sure everything goes fine for her" their mother said, more as a order then a tip, as she sipped her coffee while reading the news paper.<br>"Ya I guess you guys are right. Hey Diego will you drive me so I'm not late?" Carla asked as she looked up at her brother. Diego was about to answer when his phone buzzed. He looked down and saw that Manny had replied, his text read:  
>'Sorry bud, i won't have room in my car, I'm also have to take Ellie, Crash, Eddie, and Sid,<br>'Ok' Diego replied. "Ya sure" I can take you.

Ellie waited outside her house with Crash and Eddie behind her playing some game not their phone's. She looked at them and thought about the last 4 years of high school. Her family moved to this town at the end of her freshmen year, thanks to her adoptive fathers job. Ellie was adopted by a couple who thought they couldn't have children when she was 2 years old. Two months after she was adopted, she new mother amazingly had gotten pregnant, and 9 months later Crash and Eddie were born. She had always felt a little out of place because she was African American, while the rest of her family was white. But they loved and cared for her so she had a good life. Except for the constant pranks of her brother's. That was their favorite pass time, and today they were doing one of their favorites for the first day of school. Since they were identical except for their eye color it was extremely hard to tell them apart, especially if they were wearing matching outfits like today. Today they were going to completely confuse their teachers, and Ellie had made a safe bet with Sid that they would be sent to the office by the end of the day.  
>Right then a old four door sedan pulled up and her boyfriend stepped out. Manny. He was a extremely tall young man with brown hair and was dressed in blue jeans and his favorite bulky jacket.<br>"Hey babe" she called to him as they walked up to each other.  
>"Hey" he replied as he kissed her on the cheek<br>" can't believe this is our last year" she said to him.  
>"Ya, seems like yesterday you and me started dating in our sophomore year. Well, we should get going, we don't want to be late on our first day of our last year of high school" he said as as he opened Ellie's door for for her<br>"Thanks" she said as she got in. "Crash, Eddie! Let's go!" She called out the window to her brothers as they ran to the car. Once in they headed of to get Sid and then off to school.

"Here is your class schedule " said , the principle of Coast Vally high, as he handed the envelope to the girl that sat across from him. The girl had pale skin, on a nice athletic body, she had black hair with white tips cut unevenly like she had done it herself. She wore a black and white striped shirt, a pair of black ripped skinny jeans, and a pair of black biker boots.  
>"Thanks" she said<br>"And also a late slip to give to your teacher since the bell already rang" said giving her a smaller piece of paper. "Now you better get to class" he said as the Now you better get to class" he said as the girl walked out followed by the woman that had been sitting next to her. Once they were out of the office the woman turned to the girl.  
>"Shira, this is the 2nd school in the past six months. Try not to get kicked out befor we have to move again" the woman said with a glare.<br>"Ya sure thing" said shira through gritted teeth as she glared back at her stepmother. And walked down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

As Shira Walked down the hall way she looked up evry few seconds looking at the class room numbers to try and find her class. " Class 401. class 401' She kept reapeting under her breath. "God damn where is oof" Shira looked up at the person she had bumped into from the ground where she had fallen. "Whatch where your going fa-"

"SHIRA!" Befor she new it, Shira had been picked up in a bone cruching hug my a over weight boy.

"Hi Flynn" she said between gritted teeth "You mind putting me down I cant breath"

"Oh yes, sorry" said Flynn placing her back down on the ground. Flynn was part of a gang known as 'The Pirets" that Shira had joined during the summer, he was deffinetly the most friendly and good natured of the gang. The rest were all mostly bad temperd people that would pick a fight with anybody. There was Gupta, a short teenager that had come from a Russian family, Silas who had moved from France to America, Boris who, although Shira had spent the entire summer with them had never heard him talk once, Raz who was a tough girl that had moved from Austrailia, Squint who was a scrawny little whimp, but would slice you with a knife if you so much as called him small. And then there was Gutt, he was older then mostly evry one at the school because he had had to retake 2 years of school due to him going to juvenile hall during 8th and 10th grade. He was also the leader of the gang.

"Wher is everybody?" asked shira, confused by not seeing the rest of the Pirets there.

"Oh everybody except Gutt and Squint are in class already" said Flynn witha smile on his face. "Where are they"

"Gutt said they were going out ot get some beer"

"Oh ok" replied Shira "Hey do you know where room 401 is ?"

"Oh yes i do it is right across the hall from my class, come on I'll show you" said Flynn and started walking with a skip in his step down the hall, Shira just shook her head at how happy he could be sometimes and followd him.

When Shira got to her class she read the sighn that was on the wall.**Room 401,** **12th grade biology, Mr. Hank.** She opend the door and everybody turned to stare at her. _God I hate it when that happens___she thought to herslf as she walked up to Mr. Hank who had stoped whatever he was saying when she came in the room.

"You better have a good resone for being late on the first day of school" he said to her. Shira said nothing and gave him the note the priciple had given her. Mr. Hank skimmed over the note, crumpled it up and tossed it into his trash can. "Everyone this is our new student Shira White. Shira why dont you tell us a little bit about yourself" he said turning to Shira who let out a sigh.

"My names Shira and my family moves around alot because my dad is in the military" said Shira witha hostile tone as she glared at the class.

"Anything else?" asked

"No"

"Alright then. Cn you take the seet in the back next to Diego"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys i know its the middle of the week but i didn't have any homework today so i decided to upload another chapter, YEAH! Id also like everyone who has has left reviews, it really helps a first time writer. OK now back to the story**

Ch3

As Shira walked down the rows of desks/tables Diego got a good look at her. There was no doubt that she was good looking, with those long legs nice curves, cute face and stunning blue eyes. When she got to her seat and sat down she took of her grey leather jacket (**sorry if I forgot to add that in the original description of her**) Diego took a quick look at her chest

_'She's got a nice rack' _Diego thought to himself with a smirk. He turned to her thinking that he might have a chance (hey he usually had good luck with girls being on the football team and all).

"Hey" he whispered to her so that would not hear.

"Hi"

"So Shira," he said to her a coy smile playing on his face "that's a pretty exotic name you have, wheres it from?"

"I don't know, and why the hell do you care" she hissed back at him with a glare.

"You're a bit of a feisty one aren't you" he said back to her while raising an eyebrow with a cocky expression.

"Listen buddy, I know what you're trying to pull here, and it's not working. You can flirt with me as much as you want, but I am way out of your league" Shira replied returning the same cockiness, and with that turned her face back to the front of the room.

Diego was left in complete silence and a bit of confusion. '_She turned me down' _he thought to himself _'but I never get turned down by girls'. _It was true, Diego had fine luck with ladies being not only a good looking kid but also a jock, girls would usually fawn over him and Soto.

The rest of the class period passed with an awkward silence between the two, at least it was awkward for Diego, Shira actually didn't mind. When the bell rang they left and went their separate ways, Shira to history class and Diego to math.

* * *

><p>Once Diego got to math class he saw that they were able to choose their own seats, most of the back seats were already taken so he settled for a seat in the middle section and towards the edge of the classroom. He was getting a pencil from his backpack when another person sat down next to him. Diego looked up and saw it was a tall boy with brown hair and a big brown jacket on.<p>

"Hey Manny"

"Hey Diego" Manny said while looking through his binder "who do you have for 3rd period?"

"Uh...3rd period that's next after break" said diego flipping through his binder looking for his class schedule "I have Ms. Silver for history, what about you?

"Science with Mr. Hesby" replied Manny. Just then another kid sat down in the seat in front of them

"What's up my mad mammies jammles?"

"Sid don't ever call me that ever again" Diego hiss to the boy in front of him known as 'Sid'

"Geesh ok" replied Sid "so when do you guys have P.E?" a slight tone of nervousness underlined his voice.

"6th period" replied both Manny and Diego in unison.

"Oh thank god!" said Sid relief flooding his face "I thought I would have to be alone, I just found out that most of Diego's other buddies have it during the same time as me, do you remember how many wedgies I got last year because of them?"

"Yes, and you complained way too much about it, and it was halarious" said Diego, a smile playing across his lips at the thought of Sid waddling around the school after P.E.

"Oh come on Diego" said Manny, his brow furrowed in a disapproving type of way "Sid is your friend too, the least you could do is stand up,for him"

"Dude I already told you why I can't do that. The team doesn't like me hanging around with you guys as it is, if I started showing a soft side towards you guys Soto would get kick me off the team somehow and that would ruin my scholarship chances"

Manny let out a tired sigh and was about to say something when he was interrupted by the teacher coming into the room and class officially starting.

* * *

><p>Most of the day passed as uneventful for Diego. After 2nd period was break and he hung out with the team, 3rd period after break was history, 4th period was drama ( a lot of the guys surprisingly did it, mostly because it was an easy grade), then after 4th period was lunch and he hung out with the herd, after lunch was 5th period English, and finally sixth period P.E where they gave the usual run down for what sports they were going to be doing this year, and how every two weeks they were going to do some type of long distance run.<p>

And guess who was in his classes 4-6? Shira. Diego didn't talk to her at all but she kept giving him a triumphant look, like she had won something. "_She is really annoying_" he thought to himself as he exited the gym with a bunch of other teens ready to return home from their first day of school. Sadly that wasn't the case for him because he still had football practice. He texted his sister telling her that their mom would pick her up, and then headed to the locker room to change into his jersey.


	4. Chapter 4

**Usual intro i don't own the characters bla bla bla, anyways… hey guys sorry i didn't update over the weekend so heres the new chapter! Also if you you have a deviantart account I will totally do requests for Ice Age fan art, my username there is laurenfetzer, i don't have a lot of work in my ice age folder right now but thats because i just started there, i also don't have a scanner so the lighting might not be that good… but anyways guys just ask me and i will do one for you, please describe what you want the drawing to look like and who u want in it and stuff. and with that here is chapter 4!**

**Ch4**

Shira waited by the edge of the school grounds cleaning her nails with a small knife. Six other people started walking her way, five boys and one girl.

"Sup guys" she called to them while she stuck her knife in the side of her boot.

"Shira" the boy in the middle of the group said, although it was hard to call him a 'boy', he looked much older than everyone else, at least 20. He had shaggy long hair and was growing a beard that matched. "How was your first day in this dump?" he asked with a devilish grin.

"Honestly Gutt, not as bad as I thought it would be"

"Really" he said raising an eyebrow.

"There was one guy that tried hitting on me, but besides that and actually being here, it wasn't too bad" she said walking up to the group

"Well that's fantastic" replied Gutt, his voice dripping with sweet sarcasm, the group behind him let out a low laugh, and Shira chuckled along at the silly thought of Gutt actually caring about someone's school day.

"So anyways Shira" he said wrapping his arm around her shoulders "I was able to get us some beer and vodka, we were all about to go over to my place and have some, care to come?"

"Sure" shira said with a sly smirk, and with that walked off to Gutt's house with him and the rest of the pirates.

Shira looked up at the crappy house that she was now forced to call home. She hated it. Her dad just had to get them to move to a new city, again! There new house was not new at all, it was old and rundown, the front yard's grass was all dead and except for patches of weeds coming up in some parts. The house itself had patches of paint down, and it wasn't nearly big enough for one teenager, two 10 year old boys, and a middle aged women, at least Shira was able to have her own room, although it was extremely small.

It was already close to midnight. She had made sure to use a lot of mints to cover up the smell of alcohol on her breath so that her step mom wouldn't suspect her of drinking if she was still up. When she unlocked the door she only opened it a crack to make sure that nobody was waiting for her. She came inside as quietly as possible and sneaked to the hallway that lead to her room. Just then the lights turned on and Shira cringed at the thought of the argument that was about to come.

"I told you to come home after school"

"Well guess what Lisa, I didn't" Shira said turning around and glaring at her stepmother who was standing behind her with her hands on her hips, and an angry look on her face. For a woman with an overly curly perm, and in a hot pink bathrobe, she surprisingly looked intimidating.

"You were with that group of damn juvenile delinquents again weren't you"

"Oh congratulations Sherlock" Shira said while giving a small clap, her voice dripping with sarcasm "I thought you're with never figure that out"

There was a loud *CLAP* and Shira held the side of her face where the sting from the slap started to spread "fuck" she whispered under her breath, she looked up at her step mother whose hand was still raised in the air.

"Don't you dare talk back to me like that you little bitch" she hissed looking down at Shira

"You live under my roof , you better respect me. You have your own room you better be thankful or that, my boys have to share their own room with each other because of you

"That's because you don't want me anywhere near them!" Shira felt her step-mother's hand hit the side of her face a second time.

"You know your father won't answer your calls but he will answer mine. He won't believe you" Lisa's hissed, her voice like poison. "So do as your told and go to your room!"

Shira gave her a glance of pure hatred, and ran to her room, her eyes brimming with tears of pain and loathing. She got to her room and slammed the door behind her and let her tears run down her face. She jumped on her small bed picked up her pillow and screamed into it at full force, trying to let out all her frustration. She lifted it off her face, her black makeup smeared on her face and pillow, and let out a small whimper and picked up a small picture from her night stand. Many emotions went across her face as she looked at it wistfulness, sadness, anguish, fear, anger, hatred, and loathing,

" Why do you have to keep leaving me with this fucking witch" she said to the picture. It showed a young girl no older than seven, with black hair and blue eyes being picked up in a hug by a man who looked as if was in his early 30's and was dressed in a military uniform.

"You had the choice to stay here, but you chose to be deported again" complete loathing simmered in her choice. "You are a terrible father"


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while I've just been kinda busy with school and I had to spend thanksgiving break at my dad's and I wasn't able to upload any chapters, and this chapter was hard for me to write for some reason. Any ways this chapter is mostly going to be about Shira and Ellie, but I think in the next two or three chapters is when there is going to be some romance between Diego and Shira. So with that here is chapter five!

Ch5

The next two weeks of school passed without much happening, and Diego and Shira still found each other annoying. It was the Friday of the second week of school, and for the herd that meant they had to do a mile long run in P.E. The coaches told everyone to partner up with someone so that they could record each other's time for how long it took them to run 5 laps around the school field, and with that the classes spread out to partner up.

Ellie waited on the grass to find someone to record, Manny was recording Diego, Buck was with Sid, and Crash and Eddie had partnered up together like always. She was about to walk over to a group of girls that she was on fairly good terms with and ask one of them to record her when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and looked down at the who had gotten her attention.

"It's Shira right?" Ellie asked with a friendly smile, trying to be as polite as possible to the black and white haired girl.

"Uh, ya it is" replied Shira, rubbing the back of her neck. "Hey do you mind recording me, I couldn't find anyone else to."

"Sure no problem, as long as you can record me"

"Ok"

"Hey before we start, do you want to run in the first group or the second one?" Ellie asked making sure that her record paper had her name on it.

"I'll go first" said Shira, handing Ellie her paper. "It's 5 laps right"

"Yep, now you better get over to the starting line before they tell you to start running" with that Shira left Ellie behind and walked off to the first group of runners. Ellie couldn't help feeling proud that Shira and her had had a small conversation after Diego telling her how Shira was a complete stick in the mud, she had seemed nice enough.

Diego was chatting with Soto at the starting line, and debating on who would finish first. It had been their thing to always have a bit of a competition to see which one of them would finish first, most of the time it was Diego, which was likely because he had a lighter build than Soto.

"Come on dude, you know you won't win" Said diego to his older cousin with a cheeky smile

"Dang right I will"

"You know I alwa-" Diego was cut off by one of the coaches blowing their whistle, and with that they started running. Diego was able to pull in front of Soto, his sprint leaving him a good fifteen yards behind him. 'God this is easy' Diego thought to himself. Then he heard someone's foot steps gaining on him "Come on Soto give it up you know I'm faster than you!" Diego called to the right of him where he had heard the footsteps.

"Well obviously you are"

'Not Soto' Diego thought to himself. The voice was definitely a girl's. Diego looked to his right and saw shira. He had never seen her wear shorts or her hair up in a ponytail before, and he had to admit she looked pretty good with that look. He pushed that thought aside though and put his mind back on the run. But as I said, he was quite competitive.

"Oh it's just you. I thought it would be someone who could actually keep up!"

"Oh save your breath"

"For what?"

"For when you eat my dust!" Shira called to him giving him a devilish grin.

"What you don't think I can beat you"

"Oh I don't think, I know!" And with that she sprinted in front of him, and leaving Diego to chase after her.

The first three people to finish the mile were Shira, Diego, and Soto, in that order. They all fell on the ground in exhaustion, they had all finished around 5 minutes and 30 seconds, wich was really hard considering they ran almost all the laps without walking. The two boys were surprised to see a girl end up beating them, they were some of the fastest students in the school after all.

"God what the hell is up with that chick" Said Soto to no one in particular.

"What do you mean?" Asked diego as he took his water bottle away from his lips where he had almost emptied it.

"I mean what type of girl tries to take on some guys like us in a run? They usually run with their friends so that they can talk and junk."

"Apparently her. guess she doesn't have friends"

"Actually for your information smartass i do"

The two boys looked up from where they were on the grass and saw Shira behind them. Her face was red from heat and her hair stuck to her forehead with sweat.

"Oh ya," Soto said with a layer back tone of voice "who?"

"The Pirates" Said Shira with confidence.

"Oh..."Soto's face paled a little. Everyone knew not to mess with the Pirates, if you did they would come after you and make sure to find a way to make your life miserable.

Shira gave the boys a triumphant look and walked away, her pony tail swaying behind her.

"She is such a bitch, can you believe I have to put up with that in four of my classes?" Diego said while retiring his shoes.

"She might be a bitch but she sure is a hot bitch" Soto said to him, not taking his eyes of Shira's lower portion of body where they lay.

"What! Don't tell me you like her?"

"Of course I don't!" Soto gave him a punch to the arm "but come on dude you have to admit that she has a nice rack and ass, and her face isn't that bad either"

"True," Diego said with a nod "I cannot argue with you there"

"Hey Shira, great job!" Ellie called to her as she walked up to Shira who was at the water fountain gulping down as much water as she could.

"Thanks" she called back, gasping a little bit for air.

"I can't believe you beat Diego AND Soto! No girl has done that before"

"Ya well those guys are,jerks anyways"

"Diego isn't that bad once you get to know him" Ellie said, she honestly didn't know why she was saying that to her maybe it was because Shira reminded her a little bit of diego In a weird way.

"Hmmm"Shira let out in response "On a different note, just what did I get?"

"Five minutes and thirty one seconds which is amazing" Ellie said with a smile handing Shira her recording paper with her finishing time on it.

"Thanks, I have to record you know right?"

"Ya"

"Okay, hey do you mind if we sit down? My legs feel like sand bags" Ellie shook her head and the two girls sat down on the grass. "So what do think you are going to get ?"

"I'm aiming for around 8 minutes" said Ellie as she looked around the field, as if figuring out how much she needed to run to reach her goal."Well that should be easy since it looks like most people finish around that time"

"Thanks, you know Shira you aren't that bad for someone who's friends with the Pirates, no offense!" Ellie said trying not to piss of the other girl "I-its just that y-you know they usually, they aren't uh, as nice as you"

"Thanks?" Said Shira, her tone not as friendly as before. Just then the coaches called for the second group of runners to come to the starting line to run. Ellie handed shira her paper and went to the starting line.

When Ellie was done she and Manny where walking to the water fountains when Shira came up to her and gave her her paper "Nice job 8:27" her tone was cold and uncaring, and then she just walked off.

"That was weird " said Ellie

"Why?" Asked Manny

"Earlier she was actually pretty friendly. I think I might have said something to tick her off"

"Really? Like what"

"I said she was nice" Ellie said with a smile looking up at her boyfriend

"You mean she didn't treat you like some enemy ? She does that with everybody else you know"

"Well I guess I was just able to make her open up"

The rest of P.E was spent playing a few games and then it was time for the students to get changed and go home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok guys here is a Diego and Shira, it isn't really a romantic chapter though, it's mostly just working on the friendship between them. Although I do think in the next chapter of two is when there will be some romance between the and is when Shira will "join" the herd. So ya , here's chapter 6**

Ch 6

It was an average school day and Shira had just walked into science and put her stuff down. She was on of the first students in the classroom and it seemed like it was taking everyone a extremely long time to come in. Being bored she decided to pull out a pen and draw on herself. She wasn't drawing anything in a particular, rust enjoying the tickling sensation on her skin. That was until it hit a bruise on the underside of her arm. It didn't really hurt, it was just tender. She had gotten it in another fight with her stepmom. It wasn't as much as a fight as it was a beating. Shira had come home from Gutt's house, she had been drinking so she wasn't as quick as usual, but she hadn't been completely drunk enough that she forgot about one of the lessons that she had learned. That was that she could never fight back against her stepmother, after all she had her criminal files to hold against Shira, and even worse,her father favor

"Hey Kitty what you doing" Shira was jerked out of her thoughts by the smooth voice

"None of your business, and DON'T call me that!" Shira shot back to Diego who in return just gave her a sly smile, walked around her and sat down in his seat. Shira started to roll down her sleeve, and Diego must of notices her drawings or something and thought it would be fun of to make fun of them because befor Shira could could protest he had grabbed her arm holding it close to his face.

"What you drawing, Kitty?" Diego asked, making sure to emphasize kitty.

"Let go of my arm before I stab one of your eyes out wit a pencil!" Shira hissed trying to pull her arm free.

"Oh come on Ki-" he was cut off by Shira letting out a small sound of pain as he tightened his grip a further down his arm 'oh come on I didn't use that much force' he thought to himself. He turned her arm over to see that his hand was right on a nasty bruise that looked very dark on her light skin. "Oh my god, sorry I-I didn't know you were hurt" Diego said to Shira, afraid that she would report him as physically hurting her.

"I'm not hurt!" Shira retorted back to him as she covered her arm with her sleeve

"Oh really, 'cuz that looks like pretty nasty bruise you got there"

There was a awkward silence between the two. Diego let out a sigh. "Listen I'm sorry" he said to her, his voice was sincere. "How'd you get it?"

"Like I said before it's none of your business" Shira said, looking away from Diego "but since when are you able to go from complete douche to total softie in 0.2 seconds?" she said giving him a glance with a sly smile.

"Hey I'm not soft!"

"Suuure you're not" Shira said while leaning back in her chair, now completely confident with that situation at hand. All signs of nervousness gone.

"I am not soft" Diego said through gritted teeth, his mind racing to come up with a comeback. "I'm a remoracles assassin" 'What the heck dude, where did that come from?'

"You are a football player," Shira said, giving him a weird look "that doesn't even make sense"

"Well, uh, um, you-"

Diego was cut short by coming in the room and telling everyone to quiet down.

When the end of class came and everyone was packing up, Shira was putting her notebook in her backpack when she heard Diego whisper something while he walked passed her.

"See you forth period"

Shira couldn't help but let a small smile lace her lips at that.

This continued for the rest of the week. Diego and Shira coming into class, teasing each other, and then class would start and they would stop talking. By the end of the week they had to do a lab together, which was identifying different cells under a microscope, and they were sort of forced to talk with each other. This lab actually led to the two of them having real conversations with each other. This lead to a bit of a friendship between them.

* * *

><p>One morning while was giving one of his lectures, a attendant from the office came into the room, coming up to him and whispering something to him so that none of the students could hear her.<p>

"I see," said , barely inaudible, a concerned expression on his face. "Shira, can you please go out into the hall with Mrs. Karson." He called to Shira at the back of the class, who got up and followed out into the hall. Once the door closed behind them resumed his lecture. About 15 minutes later Shira came back into the class and sneaked quietly back to her seat.

"What'd they call you out for?" Diego asked her in a whisper."I really shouldn't tell you, all you need to know is it involved Gitt and a little bit of trouble" she replied, also in a whisper.

"Oh come on Kitty, you can tell me"

"Thought I told you to never call me that" she growled to him.

"If you don't tell me I'll keep calling you that" he said to her, his voice sly. Shira just let out a "grr" and turned to face the front of the room. Diego though leaned in next to her ear and whispered "kitty, kitty, kitty,kitty" this when on for about a minute befor Shira snapped.

"If I tell you will you shut up!" She hissed at him with a glare, her blue eyes giving it an icy effect.

Diego gave her a eager nod.

"Fine. Gutt came to school late the other day... Uh, intoxicated. The office was suspicious so they decided to question him if he had any alcohol on campus. Of course he denied it, but they were still suspicious. So they decided to check his he was stupid enough to actually store some beer in it, I mean honestly who does that? Beer is disgusting when it's at room temperature! But back to the point. They found the beer, Gutt got suspended, and they wanted to question the rest of the Pirates"

"Why" asked Diego

"Hell should I know"

"The two of you in the back, stop talking!" called to Diego and Shira his voice louder than usual to get their attention. The rest of the class was quiet between the two students. By the end of the class it ended with the farewell that had come accustomed to Shira and Diego

"See you fourth period"


	7. Chapter 7

**OK**** guys here's chapter 7! i'm so sorry for the long wait, iv just been busy.. and lazy.**

**CH7**

It was a warm day in coast valley and the high school had just let their students out of their classes for lunch.

When Diego got to the cafeteria he looked around to try and see if the herd or the football team was there. He found the latter first. Diego walked over to the teams table and took a seat next to Soto who was telling some funny story to a couple of cheerleaders who had huddled around him.

"Hey bro, what's up" Diego asked his older cousin

"I was just sharing a story with these lovely ladies" Soto said, not turning his gaze away from the girls in front of him.

'Lovely ladies?' Diego had to raise an eyebrow at that. Soto would never show such chivalry unless he was trying to get with a girl. Diego got out his sandwich and was about to take a bite when...

"OMG, like, hi Diego!" Diego was then tackled in a hug by one of the cheerleaders, almost falling off the bench he was sitting on. He looked up at the girl who had just jumped on him. She had long straight blond hair, a perky face, and brown eyes with an over hyper glint.

"Hey Hanna" he said trying to pry himself from her grip.

"Hey so I was wondering," she said sitting on the table in front of Diego "are you doing anything this weekend?"

"I have football practice Saturday night. Why?" Diego asked.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to hang out some time" she said, reaching out and brushing back his hair.

"Like a date or what?" Diego asked.

"Of course a date silly what else."

Diego rolled his eyes at her "Eh, sure why not, I'm free Saturday morning" he said drinking a sip of his soda.

"Cool, so can you pick me up around 1:00?"

" Yeah whatever" Diego waved her off. 'Why am I doing this exactly' he thought to himself, as Hanna turned back to her pack of cheerleaders

"So Soto, what are you doing this weekend?" Diego asked his cousin, who didn't answer. "Soto, buddy?" He heaved his hand in front of him, but noticed that he was staring at someone, so Diego followed his gaze. He was looking at Shira who was with the rest of the Pirates on the other side of the cafeteria, and Diego couldn't blame him for staring. She was wearing a black off the shoulder T-shirt and a pair of cut off denim shorts that showed off her leg. Diego rolled his eyes at his (seemingly) lovestruck cousin, before slapping him on the side of the face

"OW! What the fuck was that for?!" Soto said to his cousin, as he rubbed his sore cheek.

"Dude, you keep staring at her like that and it's only going to end up two ways." Diego said as he held up two fingers "One: you fall completely in love with the chick, or Two: she claws your eyes out"

Soto brushed off his cousins warning and Diego rolled his eyes at him.

* * *

><p>It was about 2:00 and Diego was now at the mall with Hanna, and waiting for her to get out off a store that she had been taking way too long in.<p>

'No more dates with this girl' Diego thought to himself as he leaned against a gate behind him. Just then he heard someone yelling around the corner.

"STOP! THIEF!" Fallowed by the sounds of two sets of footsteps.

Diego leaned forward to try and get a look at what was going on, but was smacked into by someone and fell onto the floor.

"Watch where you're going you-" Diego stopped mid sentence as he looked up at the person who had fallen to the ground with him. A girl with black hair and piercing blue eyes was staring at him "Shira? What are you.." Diego looked down at her hands, which were covered in black gloves, that were holding two sparkling necklaces and three rings. "What the hell, are you're stealing?!"

Shira looked around her wildly, panic running over her usually calm gaze. "Listen Diego, please just let me go. Just this one time! I can pay you back if you can buy me some time!" she hissed at him, pleadingly.

Diego looked over his shoulder to see if anyone was watching. He knew what it was like to be in a gang, and what the consequences were like if you couldn't carry out a task. "Ok fine, but just this once!" He whispered to her as he helped her to her feet and pushed her into a run. Just then a chubby security guard ran around the corner. Diego casually stuck out his foot, and the guard tripped, face planting onto the tile floor.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! Are you ok sir?" Diego asked with fake innocence, making a big show of brushing off the guard.

"I'm fine kid, just let me go!" The guard barked at him. Diego looked up to try and see where Shira was, only to not be able to find her anywhere. He quickly let the guard go, who ran in the direction he had been going.

Diego shook his head, 'Why did I let her go exactly? She was committing a crime!" he thought to himself. Just then he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Um... What was that?" Diego whirled around, and ended up face to face with Hanna.

"What was what?" Diego said sheepishly.

"Don't act stupid, I saw you let that girl get away! Is she your girlfriend or something?" Hanna asked, putting her hand on her hip.

"What? NO! She… she spit in my eye.. and I accidentally let her go." Diego lied.

"I dont believe you" Hanna said, pointing a finger at him. "Just take me home, now!"

Diego let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine, whatever.." And then they left.

* * *

><p><strong>So i hope u guys liked the chapter, in the next 2 or 3 there will be a lot more diegoxshira moments, i promise! as always reviews are always wanted, and i think i might do a special request story some time soon. and im sorry for the feels that my new story might give you<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**ok guys Merry late Christmas and jun, here is chapter 8! So yes i know its December, but i wanted this story to fallow the events of the school year, so this chapter is set during October on one of my favorite holidays HALLOWEEN! Also the song in this chapter is Misery Business by Paramore, so i recommend you listen to the song before you read this chapter, also all the lyrics are in _Italics._**

**Ch 8**

"Oh come on dude, it's going to be fun!" Diego said as he wrapped his arm around Zeke's shoulder.

"No it will not! This is how all horror movies start out. Just a couple of teen going to a Halloween party in an abandoned place, and then BAM! The killer shows up and they're all dead!"

Diego just rolled his eyes at Zeke's fear of horror movies. They were heading to an old abandoned warehouse for a Halloween party, which was a tradition for the seniors at the high school now. Every year the "big kids on campus" would come here for their last Halloween during high school.

Diego ran his fingers through his, now dark brown, hair. He had dressed up as Wolverine from X-men. Nothing too flashy, just a white singlet and a pair of blue jeans, but his sister Carla (who was a fan of Marvel) forced him to be a little more committed to the part. She made him spray his hair dark brown, and pushed it up at the edges. She had wanted Diego to use kitchen knives as claws, but Diego had to turn that offer down. He had to add it though, he looked good.

So now him, Zeke, Lenny, Oscar, and Soto were standing in front of the warehouse that was already filled with teens.

"Ok guys, one rule," growled Soto as he turned around to his teammates. "If my car is 'occupied' with me and a girl, you WILL NOT interrupt. Am I understood?" The rest of them nodded quickly, not wanting to get on their captain's bad side. "Good" Soto replied with a smirk. Then they walked into the building

The place was amazing. From the ceiling hung about a dozen different types of lights, flashing all over the place. There seemed to be two places the music was coming from: a stage towards the back wall, and speakers that were placed in random areas. There was at least three large tables filled with pizza, soda, and some beer that students managed to get a hold of. And the place was packed with almost all the seniors, who were all dressed up on costumes.

"Ok guys I'll see you later, I'm going to get some food." Said Lenny as he headed off to the tables of pizza

"Typical..." Muttered Oscar, who had appeared on Diego's left.

"Ya well, thought you would have gotten used to him by now" said Diego.

"You know Diego," Oscar replied with a sly tone "that girl in your science class, Shira"

"Um ya I know her, I have to sit next to her."

"Well don't get too comfortable with her." Oscar looked at Diego with cold eyes. "Soto has his eye on her, it would be a shame if something was to happen between you two."

Diego just rolled his eyes. Oscar had always been jealous of him, ever since middle school. Diego honestly had no idea why the guy hated him, for a while he thought he was gay and had a thing for Soto, but he brushed that theory aside when he saw Oscar making out with a girl after a football game. So instead he just gave back the same attitude.

"And it would be a shame if you lost some of your teeth." Diego hissed at him, holding his fist up to Oscar's face, and then left to go get something to drink.

* * *

><p>Diego looked around to find something to do. Zeke was describing some stupid movie he had saw the other week to Lenny, who wasn't really listening, just eating some pizza. And Oscar was being Soto's wing-man while trying to pick up chicks, and although Diego would usually join them, he wasn't really in the mood. They had been at the party for about an hour and a half and Diego had already gotten bored. Finding some interest at the stage at the back of the room, he walked over to it, where a group of people were gathered and taking turns getting up and singing to songs on the stage.<p>

Just as he got there, a girl got on stage. She was dressed in a leather crop top, and a pair of striped grey and black shorts. Her hair looked to be a light blond, but in the crazy lighting it looked almost silver. Diego had to admit, she looked extremely hot.

"Ok buddy, " said the girl when she got on the stage and pointed at the guy running the music "play Misery Business by Paramore." He nodded, and then the music started.

_"I'm in the business of misery,_

_Let's take it from the top._

_She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock._

_It's a matter of time before we all run out,_

_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

_"I waited eight long months,_

_She finally set him free._

_I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me._

_Two weeks we caught on fire,_

_She's got it out for me,_

_But I wear the biggest smile."_

The girl then proceeded to jump in time the the music on stage, and for a hardcore song, she was doing amazing.

_"Whoa, I never meant to brag._

_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now._

_But God does it feel so good,_

_'Cause I got him where I want him now._

_And if you could then you know you would._

_'Cause God it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good."_

_"Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change._

_Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change._

_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged._

_I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way._

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you._

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,_

_They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right._

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!"_

_"Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now."_

Diego hadn't noticed, but he had come to the front of the group watching, so he was now within a foot of the stage. As the girl sang this verse, she came up to Diego, and gently grabbed his chin before letting go.

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now._

_But God does it feel so good,_

_'Cause I got him where I want him right now._

_And if you could then you know you would._

_'Cause God it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good."_

_"I watched his wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving you_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving..."_

_"Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now._

_"Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now._

_But God does it feel so good,_

_'Cause I got him where I want him now._

_And if you could then you know you would._

_'Cause God it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good."_

Everyone cheered as the girl through the mike at the sound man, and got off the stage. As she got down everyone was complimenting her on her singing, telling her she was "amazing" , and what not. As she walked over to one of the tables with drinks on them, something compelled Diego to go over and talk to her.

"You know that's a pretty hardcore song you just preformed, nice job." He said

"Thanks." Replied the girls she picked up to bottles,and tossed one to Diego. "Here, catch."

Diego caught the bottle of liquid, looked at the label and saw it was Coke. "Heh, one of my favorites. How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess" said the girl as she took a swig of her drink.

"So what are you supposed to be?" Diego asked looking at the girl. Now that she was closer to him, he could see that she had painted small fangs on the corners of her mouth, along with black stripes around her eyes.

"I don't really know, a saber tooth tiger maybe?" She replied.

"Like our mascot?"

" I honestly didn't think of that." Said the girl. "And let me guess, you're Wolverine"

"Yep" said Diego. "By the way, what's your name?"

The girl looked at him, as if deciding if she should tell him the truth. "You know what, it's a Halloween party. If I do something stupid, I don't want you knowing who I really am. So for tonight, just call me Saber."

Diego ponders the idea. "Ok fine, as long as you call me Wolverine."

"Fair enough" the girl nodding. "Since we don't really know who we are, we don't have worry about our social in that case..." She held out her hand "would you like to dance?"

"Sure, why not" and Diego taking her hand.

* * *

><p>They got lost with each other. They stayed on the dance floor for a good two hours, and although Diego wasn't much of the dancing type, he had to admit it was fun. Just the two of them together, lost in the music.<p>

"Hey, you want to get out of here?" Asked the girl all of a sudden.

"And go where?" Diego asked, cocking an eyebrow. The girl gave him a mischievous smirk.

"Follow me..." The girl then took Diego's hand, ran past one of the tables, grabbing two bottles in the process, and then sprinted to one of the back walls that had a ladder going up it. Diego followed the girl up to a catwalk above them, she beckoned him to follow her out one of the old windows, and then up a fire escape up to the rooftop. When they got to the roof, Diego was amazed.

The view was spectacular . You could see the entire city from up there, and all the lights made it seem like you were looking down on a thousand stars.

"Nice view." Said Diego, sitting down at the edge of the roof.

"Ya I know" said the girl with a confident tone, sitting down next to him.

" You know you ain't that bad, Saber" Diego said turning to her. 'God her eyes are beautiful' he thought to himself .

"Well you aren't a complete douche like I thought you might be, Wolvie."

There was a small pause. "I had a really nice time with you tonight" she said, looking up through her eyelashes, leaning a little bit closer to Diego.

"So did I." He leaned in too. Soon they were only centimeters apart. They tilted their heads sideways, and filled the gap. Diego wanted more of this girl, she was amazing, hardcore, fun, and not to mention good looking. After about a minute they broke apart.

"Ok I know we promised no names tonight," said Diego. "But I really would like to hang out with you again. Do you think you could give me your name, and possibly number?"

" I suppose I could..." Replied the girl "but only if you give me your name first."

"Ok then, " said Diego "I'm Diego,-"

"Wait." Said the girl pulling away from him suddenly . "Your name isn't Diego Sabter, is it."

"Uh, ya it is how'd you kn-"

"OH FUCK!" Said the girl, almost falling of the roof before standing up.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Asked Diego, thinking he had done something wrong. Was it one of his ex girlfriends? Maybe one of Soto's?

"Diego it's me! Shira! God frickin dammit!" Shira started to curse under her breath.

"Oh crap..." Diego let out in a whisper. He had just kissed Shira, SHIRA FOR GODS SAKE!

"Ok this is bad" said Diego

"Bad? YOU THINK THIS IS BAD FOR YOU?! My reputation as a minor criminal will be ruined if anybody finds out!" She yelled at him.

"Hey I'm sorry I didn't know it was you!" He yelled back.

"You better NOT tell anybody about this," said Shira, pulling out a knife and putting it up to Diego's face "or else I swear I will cut your tongue out!"

Diego put his hands up in defense. "Hey I don't want anybody to know about this as much as you do. Let's just promise not to tell anybody, ok?"

Shira gave him a skeptical look " You promise?" She asked.

" I promise" clarified Diego, holding out his hand. Shira took it and gave him a hard look as she shook his hand.

"I swear Diego, if anyone gets a whiff of this at school I'm coming for you" she threatened, pointing her knife at him before climbing off the roof.

Diego let out a sigh. "What have I gotten myself into...?"

* * *

><p><strong>*laughs like a maniac in the background* THEY WILL NOT GET TOGETHER UNTIL AFTER 4 OR 5 MORE CHAPTERS, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!<strong>

**Sorry im such a troll but i can be myself on the internet so why not? as always i love reviews so leave some!**


	9. Chapter 9

**CH9**

'_Stop it man_' Diego thought to himself as he walked down the school corridor to his first class of the day _'You're just going to get yourself in trouble if you keep thinking about her'._

It was the Monday after the Halloween party, and this meant that Diego would have to face Shira at school. He could only except the fact that it would be extremely awkward to see her again face to face. When he got into class Shira was already there in her seat, which was unusual. Most of the time she would show up right before the bell rang, she was never one of the first one's in the room.

Diego sat down silently next to her "Hey"

"Hi" she replied to him, not changing her gaze from the front of the room to him. "You haven't told anyone about... You know, have you?"

"Of course I didn't!" He hissed at her. "I don't want anyone to know about this."

He took a deep breath and looked at her. "It's probably for the best if we just act like nothing happened between us, that way no one will be suspicious, so can we just go back to being some what friends?"

"Ya I guess so." She said, in her usually cool tone. There was a pause, then she turned to him.

"Listen I know you're curious about why I'm here so early, so long story short I got in a fight with my stepmom and had to leave the house, ok"

"How'd you know I was about to ask you that?" Diego asked, surprised by Shira knowing of what to say.

"Hey I'm never here early, you were bound to ask at some point." She said leaning back in her chair.

"Well Ms. Smarty Pants, if you don't mind me asking, what were the two of you fighting about" said Diego looking over at her. That was a mistake

Shira jumped out of her chair, almost knocking it over in the process. "Listen buddy," she hissed at him "my personal life is none of your business, so shut your trap and keep all questions about my family out of it!"

"Ok, ok I'm sorry." He leaned back, trying to get away from her. "I didn't know it was a touchy subject, it wasn't my place to ask."

She let out a frustrated sigh " I didn't mean to snap at you like that. "She said, leaning back to sit down in her chair and ran her fingers through her dark, white tipped hair. "At least you know now not to ask about my family, and avoiding losing a finger or two" she joked

"Well now I'm even more interested in your 'family'" he leaned in closer to her.

"What did I just say to you" she said with a small smile, slightly pushed his head. "Maybe some day you'll get to learn more, but for now just don't ask any questions, 'k?"

Diego through his head back over dramatically "But the curiosity will kill me!"

"Well guess what buddy, you'll just have to wait" she said, snarky.

Just then Mr. Hank came in. "Good morning class. Who wants to learn about cells?"

The bell had just rung and all the students were going over to their second period classes. As diego was putting his notebook into his backpack, Shira stopped in front of him on her way out.

"Hey Diego," she said "that night on the roof… thanks for not telling anyone."

"Hey no problem." he said, lifting his backpack onto his shoulder.

"Oh and by the way," she gave him a sly smile " you weren't such a bad kisser." She then left him alone before walking out the door.

_'She thinks I'm a good kisser?' Diego thought, surprised 'Whaaaaa...?'_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys sorry for not posting in a while, its just i had a hard time thinking of what the next chapter should be about, but id like to thank TimberPaw for the idea! so this chapter is pretty short but i hope u guys like it!**

* * *

><p>Ch10<p>

Diego had just finished Gym class and was waiting at one of the schools back buildings for the bell to ring so that he could go home. He was casually scrolling through his phone when someone suddenly through him against one of the walls. Stunned Diego looked at the girl that had her fists wrapped around the hem, of his shirt.

"You son of a bitch!" Shira spat in his face. "You promised not to tell anyone!"

"What? What are you even talking about?" Diego asked, confused at what she meant.

She bared her teeth at him in a almost animal like snarl. "You know plenty damn well what I'm talking about fuckboy!"

"Actually..." Diego said grabbing her fists as if to try and release himself, but instead turned the two of them around so that Shira was know the one against the wall and struggled against him, "I don't. Now tell me. What. The heck. Are. You. Talking. About?!"

Shira let out a frustrated sigh as she rolled her eyes at him with a sarcastic smile. "If you could just man up and stop playing dumb that would be great."

"Shira," Diego sighed , slowly letting go of her wrists, his fingertips brushing her fine white skin. "I don't know what you are talking about. Just tell me what the heck happened."

She looked away, biting her lip in frustration. "That buddy of yours, the football team captain."

"You mean Soto?" Diego asked with a surprised expression.

"Yeah him. He came up to me and asked me out right after we got out of Gym. Of course I told him no and to fuck off, but he kept being really persistent. He finally said that if I didn't go out with him, "he'd break us up". Which is completely insane because we aren't even dating! Anyways I told him that, but that still leaves one questions: Why would he think that?!"

She pulled out her knife in a lighting quick motion and pointed it at Diego's face. "You and me never even talk unless it's in biology, and even then HE ISN'T EVEN IN THAT CLASS! So that means you must have told him about what happened on the roof because I sure as hell I didn't!"

"Hey, hey calm down. There's no need to try and shank me!" Diego said backing away from her blade. "Shira I swear to god I haven't told anyone about what happened. I don't know what made him think that, but I didn't fucking tell him anything."

Shira let out a frustrated grunt, and pointed her knife to Diego's throat, her eyes as cold as ice as she snarled at him: "This is your only warning, don't make me come after you again."

* * *

><p><strong>So once again sorry for it being so short, but if you can please leave reviews! <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY guys, sorry for the long wight, so any ways i hope you guys enjoy the chapter**

* * *

><p>Ch 11<p>

Shira was at her locker getting some money for lunch when she heard a voice call out her name.

"Hey there Shira."

She closed her eyes, not wanting to look at the boy behind her. "What do you want Soto?"

"Oh you know what I want." He said as he leaned against the locker next to her. "So have you reconsidered my offer?"

"First of all," Shira snarled as she slammed her locker close and glared at the cocky teen. "It wasn't even an offer, and second: fuck off!"

As she tried to walk away she was stopped by Soto grabbing her arm and pulling her back towards him.

"Oh come on baby, you don't mean that." He said with a mischievous smile as he slid his hand down from her shoulder to her chest, tracing the hem of her shirt with his finger tips. "Besides, the two of us could have a lot of "fun".

Shira was appalled. With one quick motion she brought up her fist and collide it with Soto's nose.

"Go to hell!" She yelled at him, as he let go to hold his face in pain. As he brought his hands up to his eye level, they were covered in blood. He let out a chuckle that sent a cold shiver up Shira's spine.

He then lift one hand up and let out a single snap, which was followed by two of his teammates coming around the corner and approaching them.

"Oscar, Zeke, why don't we show little Ms. Shira here what happens when you pick a fight with your captain?"

Shira quickly pulled out her pocket knife. "You stay the fuck away from me," She snarled at them "unless you want some scars all over your already ugly ass faces."

As the three boys got closer, Soto brought his fist up and collided in with her jaw, causing her to drop her knife from the impact. She was then picked up by both her arms and held against the lockers behind her, and although she struggled, she couldn't break free. As she reopened her eyes she saw Oscar and Zeke holding her up, and Soto giving her a sickening grin. He then raised his fist and punched her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her lungs, leaving her gasping for air.

"Now sweetheart," said Soto with a condescending tone. "You're not going to tell anyone about this are you?"

Shira spat in his face, her expression wrathful. "What's going to stop me?"

"Hmm, I don't know?" Soto wiped her spit off of his face. "Maybe if you can't talk." He through a blow to her face, and Shira's mouth filled with the taste of blood.

"Well boys, where do you think we can all get some privacy with this little bitch?" Soto said with a evil smile, making Shira's blood run cold.

"Why not one of the janitor closets?" Asked Oscar with an equally evil tone as Soto's smirk.

"Excellent choice." Replied Soto.

'I can't take them on all at once,' Shira thought to herself, trying to figure out a way to escape desperately. 'but if I can take them on one at a time...'

All of a sudden a cloth was shoved into Shira's mouth as the boys started to drag her down the hallway. 'Smart…' Shira thought to herself. 'thought they were brain dead, but gagging your victim is just fantastic' She tried to scream, although it was no use.

"No ones able to hear you Kitty Cat," said Oscar. "The halls are empty and you are gagged, give it up."

Thinking quick, Shira went limp and dropped to the ground like a stone. She brought a convincing cough up her throat, hoping that the three boys would stop.

"Uhh… Soto?" Said Zeke nervously.

"What?" Soto snapped as he turned around to face him, and then looked at Shira. "Oh she's fine, she's just trying to lower our guard." Shira then forced tears to well up in her eyes and started to shake.

"Uhh, I don't think she is, man." Zeke loosened his grip, and that is what Shira had been waiting for.

In one swift motion, she brought her heel up and slammed it down on Zekes foot, while at the same time throwing her elbow into Oscar's stomach. With their hold on her gone she then sprinted in the direction of the cafeteria. She was cut off though by one of the teammates tackling her, forcing her to the ground. she let out a moan of pain. Who ever her attacker was gripped her by her hair, pulling her head up.

"You're not going anywhere Kitty.' Soto's voice rang through her ears. Pure rage ran through Shira. She elbowed him in the rib, knocking him off balance. Using this opportunity to her advantage, she flipped herself over and kicked him in the stomach, causing him to topple backwards. Shira bounced up and slammed her foot into Soto's crotch. As much as she would have liked to, she didn't have the time to watch his agony. She started to run again only to have someones arm wrap around her throat, and start to squeeze. She couldn't breath, black dots started to dance in the sides of her vision. Shira started to claw at the arm, but it was no use. She tried to reposition herself to try and get herself loose but it didn't help. So what did she do? She bit the damn guy.

Shira heard Zeke scream as he let her go, only for her to fall to the ground gasping for air. Suddenly though someone's foot collided with her rib cage, throwing Shira against the lockers, and hitting her head on them in the process. She let out a groan of pain as two feet walked towards her.

"You are such a little bitch."Said Oscar, towering over through his foot down on her side and stomach multiple times within a few seconds. "Someone needs to show you your place." He raised his foot over Shira's head, and she braced herself for the impact, but it never came. Shira heard footsteps in the distance and then a loud THUD! She opened her eyes, seeing why her attacker had not squashed her skull in. Oscar lay a good five feet away, sprawled on the floor with a golden haired boy hunched over him.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" The boy yelled.

"Diego...?" Shira croaked in confusion.

"This doesn't concern you Diego!" Oscar retorted trying to get up. Just then Shira noticed Soto out of the corner of her eye sneaking up behind Diego. She tried to get up but dizziness and pain overwhelmed her vision, making her head throb.

"Diego look OUT!" she screamed at him.

Diego was lucky enough to turn around at that moment to take on Soto. Shira watched in amazement as the two of them started to throw each other against the walls and lockers, neither of them showing any sign of stopping. Just then more footsteps echoed down the hall. Although her vision was blurred with pain, Shira could tell who it was. Gutt and the pirates barged into the hall followed by that one kid, Manny, who she had seen in a few of her classes. Then the rest of the football team barged in too. Soon the hallway was a full on brawl, and Shira laid on the bottom of it. She tried to stay out of the way by pushing herself against the lockers but it didn't do much good. At one point someone was thrown against her, only to get right back up leaving her there now with a new injury in her shoulder. At one point some scrawny looking kid, Sid is what Shira thought his name was, ran in only for Manny to yell something at him and point down the hall, hopefully to get help. A few minutes passed before a bunch of teachers ran in followed by Sid. There were at least three coaches there, two of which had to practically pry Soto and Diego off each other, while the third coach stood in front of everyone trying to get them to shut up. Finally the noise settled down, even though Soto and Diego were still yelling at eachother.

"OK THAT'S ENOUGH!" The coach yelled. "Now what is going on here?!"

"That stupid bitch fucking attacked me!" Soto said pointing at Shira who was still on the ground in pain.

"No I didn't you piece of shit!" Shira growled at him in rage.

"Both of you watch your language!" The coach raised his voice and turned back to Soto.

One of the female teachers came over to Shira and squatted down next to her. "Are you alright?" She asked, concerned.

"Do I look like it?" Shira responded with sarcasm, not meaning to be so snarky.

"I think you should go to the nurse." Said the teacher standing up with a frown and called to two students over that were standing to the side. "Ellie, Sid, please take this girl to the nurse's office."

Shira looked over to see the two of them standing there, but Ellie rushed over as soon as she was called.

"Yeah no problem." Said Ellie, crouching down and putting Shira's arm around her shoulder, and heaving her up , earning a groan from Shira. "Sorry." Whispered Ellie. "Hey Sid give me a hand over here!"

Sid ran over and the two of them started helping Shira limp down the hall.

"Are you ok?" Ellie asked once they were out of earshot. Shira looked up at her, and to her surprise, actually saw she was truly concerned.

Shira let out a small chuckle. "I was just beaten to a pulp by three guess, how do you think im doing?"

"Sorry, you're probably going to be asked that all day." Ellie said looking away in embarrassment.

"Oh come on Ellie, at least she knows you care." said Sid from Shira's other side where he was propping her up over his shoulders.

"Its fine, I have a bad habit of being a bit sarcastic anyways." Said Shira with a pained smile. "Now can we get to the nurse already? I think one of my ribs might be broken."

* * *

><p><strong>so tell me what u guys think, as always reviews are always needed and wanted. Also tell me what you guys might think will happen next!<strong>

**(P.S. DIRA might happen soon!)**


End file.
